


Games

by RandomMel85



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Males, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomMel85/pseuds/RandomMel85
Summary: Written for the delicious Leo/Raph week on DAIt's Leo/Raph week!!!!! How could I resist!? Hope u guys enjoy this little drabble and let your minds explore the possibilities of delicious games!





	

"Heeeeee..." The sound of warm breath being pushed out through his slightly parted lips sent a shiver down his neck. When he took the deep breath back in, his muscles slightly trembled, shining with sweat. Raphael loved to watch Leonardo practice katas. He would always make up an excuse to be present in the dojo whenever his leader engaged in his routines. What he didn't know was that Leonardo was very aware of his motives. 

It became a game of cat and mouse. Raph would always shy away when he noticed his brother gazing back at him, and that only fed Leonardo's thrill and desire for more. 

Looks later became touches; light and sutil skin contact that would make their lower positrons feel too tight for comfort.

One night, while the rest of the family was watching a movie, Leo and Raph volunteered to go get the snacks from the kitchen. One of those snacks consisted of a variety of ice creams which they would all share form a big bowl as they had done ever since they were kids. 

"Yer putting too much vanilla, Fearless." Raph gathered the syrups as Leo scooped big balls of gushy goodness. 

"It helps balance everything else out," answered Leo. "Don't worry... there's enough cookies and cream to go around... I know it's your favorite." Leo smiled at Raph. 

"Ya know yer team mates pretty well, huh..." Raph retrieved five spoons from a drawer and grabbed a handful of napkins.

"I pride myself in such." Leo grabbed the cover of the now empty container of cookies and cream ice cream; without taking his steel eyes off of Raphael, he swiped his tongue over the dessert that remained on it. 

Raph blushed, but he had a reputation to maintain. He nonchalantly brought his finger up and wiped a small trace of cream from Leo's chin. "Sloppy," he said as he started to retrieve his digit. Suddenly, a forest green hand came up and took hold of his wrist. Raph's smile faded, replaced by a confused look that fed Leonardo's ego. The leader pulled the hand to him and inserted the emerald finger into his mouth, sucking it slowly, making Raphael's breath hitch. 

When he saw the red blush under the scarlet mask, Leo felt a sharp twinge in his gut... the heat that crept to his own face made him realize that this game might backfire and could make him loose control at any moment if it continued. He let go of Raph's hand and grabbed the bowl of ice cream. "Who wants ice cream?

"Me, me! I do!" Mikey's voice snapped Raph out of his state. 

"Raph, spoons." Leo's voice was cold and demanding. It made Raphael mad. 

Whatever trace of affection he had seen in those amber eyes had disappeared... but why? He did not like to feel as if he was being toyed with-... wait.... he was being toyed with....? 'Ok Leo, whatever game ya playing, yer gonna be loosing,' he thought to himself. "Coming, oh Fearless leader." He flashed his biggest smile at the room, almost laughing out loud when he saw Leonardo's questioning look. This was going to be fun.


End file.
